The Badger and His Lion
by dimbgeest
Summary: Set during the waiting of the first task just as Fleur enters the enclosure leaving the three boys behind. Could it be possible that the two Hogwarts champions are both hiding a secret so deep they themselves are unaware of its existance and their mutual feelings of this secret until the circumstances become so unknown for the outcome it pushes them to tell the other.


First time fanfic writer who has been wanting to write something for a long time but no story would come to him. Then when HP GOF came on television after work one day and the first task was on the thought of wondering what Cedric Diggory (Robert Pattinson) would look like just clad in his tournament robes sparked this story off.

*Changed the order they go in to fit the story!*

**The Badger and His Lion**

BANG! Went the canon thus signalling Fleur's time to enter the enclosure and face her Dragon whether ready or not. Everyone suddenly stopped pacing up and down the tent and looked directly at Fleur who had turned to face everyone - after one final nervous deep rattling breath and a look at the other champions, who nodded in reply, she left the tent. Once she had left it was as if a spell had been cast, due to the rest of the noise being blocked out and other anti-cheat spells put in place by the judges so everything was kept secret, the three remaining champions restarted their pacing.

Prior to resuming their pacing Harry and Cedric had caught each other's eye in which they saw concern reflected in each other's eyes along with something else...neither boy knew what it was at first. They had never really spoken before this year but once both their names had been regurgitated by the goblet they had both instantly created a bond that even the strongest magic couldn't replace, remove or destroy whether they realized this or not. They had taken to spending time together between classes, in the evenings and during the weekends despite their other friend's complaints and annoyance. They would sneak out into the grounds and sit under the beech tree by the lake and talk about their worries of the tournament and school or just sit and play a game of Wizards Chess of which Cedric would usually win but with the practice Harry was getting better, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Cedric could beat Ron at the game he so famously won in their first year when after the Philosophers Stone.

However recently they had unconsciously been getting closer both in the physical sense and emotional sense, a little touch to the shoulder here and a hug goodbye there - not in the man hug sense but arms around the waist and their heads on each other's shoulders. It may have been obvious to an outsider but to the two boys who it involved they were oblivious to the feelings that they were feeling and creating for each other. Neither boy was unattractive in that they enjoyed each other's visage privately but both believed it to be unrequited and unnoticed by the sparkle of their desires. At the same time the boys were unable to admit to themselves that they had more than a physical attraction and connection to each other and that it was only once they had entered the tent knowing they would soon be facing their dragon that it had come to light.

Prior to this they had talked about the Dragon and trial, of course, but they had detached themselves from the idea of facing the Dragon and referred to it as an event and not as themselves facing the Dragon as if they had both agreed to some unknown taboo enforced by the unbreakable vow or Fidelius charm. Now it was very real for the two Hogwarts champions who were now pacing up and down from each other parallel in opposites with Viktor Krum doing so perpendicular to them. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the small little touches Harry and Cedric were sharing as they passed, their fingers brushing each other's or one boys hand brushing the others stomach in passing but as if they were spellbound as neither was reacting to the touches. They were rather deep in thought about their own plans and strategies as to how they were planning of surviving first and then passing the Dragon to get to the egg.

As Harry turned, yet again during his pacing, he realised he had turned before Cedric and this bothered him more than he thought it should but when it happened again he found perks to this coincidence. Despite battling his nerves he had noticed that the other Hogwarts champion's tournament robes were clinging and clenching very nicely, whilst turning, to his buttocks. On the third time he could have sworn Krum had caught him looking but saw him shake his head and dismiss the idea however from that point on he no longer stared at the other school champion's backside except when on the initial turn.

BANG! Went the canon for the second time as Harry and Cedric turned at separate ends of the tent and Viktor Krum stormed out of the tent in a brooding fashion obviously used to the nerves and tension from his years of being a Quidditch professional at an international level. But this time the bang had caused something else to stir within the tent, another bang had gone off...inside both of Cedric and Harry. Krum had left too quickly to see it but just after the tent flapped behind Krum and the sound was sealed off again Cedric and Harry had ran for each other.

They held each other tight and shared a passionate kiss Cedric with one arm around Harry's waist and the other hand claiming his upper arm whilst one of Harry's hands had ended up in Cedric's hair scratching his scalp and pulling his hair whilst the other was on his back crushing them closer together. They had finally identified what the other emotion was they saw reflected in each other's eyes earlier...lust.

When they broke apart they shared a small kiss and then a small laugh whilst still holding each other and gazing into each other's eyes. Harry was the first to break the silence: "I thought I was the only one who felt something, I couldn't not let you know just in case you didn't come back" "Shah", interrupted Cedric gently, "Don't you think that I feel the same?" he smiled "especially after that kiss" he chuckled. Harry went to reply but Cedric beat him to it - he gave him a searing kiss which Harry was only more than pleased to reciprocate. Cedric kept going in for more kisses and started to grind himself against Harry eagerly of which caused Harry to grab a handful of his backside and pull up with it. This in turn caused Cedric to grunt happily and start to reach down for Harry's robes.

At this point they started to kiss each other with a passion as if their lives depended upon it and Cedric began to undo Harry's robe and realised to his embarrassment that he was the only one to go commando underneath the tournament robes however he continued to push them to floor and grab Harry's tight backside. This (let) released an animalistic side to Cedric that was unexpected - he picked Harry up who happily wrapped his legs around Cedric's waist who carried him through to one of the champion's beds which were located just behind them. Here he laid Harry down and started his onslaught of kisses down Harry's neck as he pulled his T-Shirt off and Harry grinded his erection into Cedric's which caused both of them to moan and simper at the contact and the friction. Now that Harry's chest was exposed Cedric rubbed along his abs and biceps whilst starting to suck and nibble at Harry's nipples and inserting a finger into Harry's mouth for him to suck. This led to Harry moaning whilst lapping up and down Cedric's fingers giving them a good coat of saliva however he was inherently aware that he wanted a different bone formation of Cedric's in his mouth.

Once Cedric had finished his ministrations of Harry's nipples he kissed down his abs whilst stimulating Harry's cock through his jeans of which caused Harry to pant due to the sensitivity despite the denim in-between himself and Cedric's hand which was soon replaced by his mouth. When this delicious warmth was added to Harry's pleasure he couldn't help but wrap his legs over Cedric's shoulders to push him further into his groin of which caused Cedric to laugh and send ever more vibrations through Harry's jeans which caused his balls to tighten. From this Cedric started to stalk up Harry's body like a panther about to claim its prize and leaned down to give him a drugging series of kisses as he went about unbuckling Harry's jeans which allowed his cock to spring forward against the other boys abs of whom a dazzling smile slipped out and he could no longer control himself and ripped Harry's black boxer shorts clean off his sculptured body.

Harry suddenly felt very aware of how covered Cedric's form was compared to his nakedness so started to unpick the strings of his Hufflepuff's navy and yellow robes of which when undone, and seductively slid off, he found a great surprise. Cedric was completely naked bar his shoes of which he promptly kicked off and dragged Harry's off. Harry was completely spellbound drinking in Cedric's amazing physique and nearly had to pinch himself at how lucky he was to be having sex with this boy - NO! WAIT! - Man, he was all man, as his erogenous zone showed. His legs were clearly toned despite their relaxed state as Harry was currently baring most of the other mans weight. Then his glorious manhood was stood to attention currently unsheathed and standing proud at roughly 8.5 inches with a dusting of hair that continued up to his abs which drove Harry crazy. His abs were very clearly defined from his Quidditch practice however probably enhanced by sit-ups and stomach crunches to get the divides deep, these led on to his toned pecs and erect nipples from the exposure and then the most encapturing site of his life. Cedric's glorious smile and face with his tousled brown hair, which was now dishevelled, and him breathing heavily from his undressing. Harry went down to try and suck his cock of which he was pining for but Cedric put all his weight down on Harry to prevent him moving and panted into his ear "Not now, I...I think I will cum. I want to fuck you first." If possible this made them both even harder and their cocks bumped into each other which caused them both to hiss from the sensitivity and pleasure.

Cedric leaned off the bed to pick up his wand out of his robes to cast the relevant spells needed but whilst leaning over Harry was getting a good eyeful of Cedric's perfectly formed perky backside making the connection for himself as to why Cedric's bum had looked so taught in his robes earlier - it was because his robes were attached to it due to no layer of clothes underneath. This thought turned Harry on further now that he was in on Cedric's dirty little secret however the very apple of his eye distracted him from further ponderation by him muttering the two spells needed under his breath whilst pointing his wand at his engorged penis: "Vólumnatus" the spell used to protect the males sex organ during intercourse and "Slicorous" the lubrication spell used to spread a liquid like substance across his organ to enable him entrance to Harry's most sacred of places where no other man had gone before. The beauty of these two spells is that they add nothing else to the penal area and thus only enhances the pleasure and not distract or deter from it whilst protecting them both.

Cedric lined up with Harry and cast Slicorous one more time over Harry's entrance and then pushed forward at which point Harry clenched reflexively at which Cedric slowed down and leaned forward to kiss him and stroked his face to get him to relax and then pushed the rest of the way at which point Harry screamed out Cedric's name and wrapped his legs around the other boys waist and arms around his shoulders just to be as close as possible. This caused Cedric to moan wantonly and to pull out and slam back which hit the bundle of nerves within Harry this caused him a new level of pleasure and grabbed Cedric's rear in one hand and squeezed hard which caused Cedric to jump and push Harry's shoulders down so that he could start to set a punishing pace whilst grinning wickedly down at Harry. However Harry wasn't finished with Cedric's backside and started to slap it in time with his thrusts which caused Cedric's moaning to get to a higher pitch.

At the same time they both leaned forward and started to fiercely kiss which in turn caused Harry to knot his hands in Cedric's hair and pull him forward so they were chest to chest and he could play with one of his nipples. Cedric then screamed Harry's name and sped up another gear in his thrusts and started to rub Harry's cock at a fast pass just to get some of his pent up passion out of his system. This led Harry to higher pleasure in which he was getting close to his release to which he whinged out loud "Fuck...Ced...ric I'm, I'm so close to cumming!" This caused Cedric to role his eyes in desire and flipped Harry over so he was on his knees and Cedric was thrusting into him and rubbing his dick whilst Harry wrapped his hand into Cedric's hair again and kissed him fiercely. To finally send Harry over the edge Cedric began to spank his firm arse of which caused Harry to let out a pleasure fuelled "oh" in time with each spank.

Harry let out one final animalistic cry and Cedric's final spank reverberated within the tent as Harry's cock spat out several long ropey white streams of cum across the bed and over Harry's abs and chest of which Harry then collapsed onto. Cedric was quick to react due to his hyper sensitivity and pulled his own cock out and flipped Harry over - he was about to get the other bone he wanted in his mouth, Harry wasn't the only one who could be dirty and animalistic Cedric thought. He straddled Harry's chest and forced his hard erection into his mouth of which Harry was a quick study and started to lick up the length of it and recognized from Cedric's face how sensitive the underside of his head was and started to suck on his head and rim underneath the head - this drove Cedric wild who rubbed his hands up his body into his hair and then started to pinch his own nipples which aroused Harry further who had began to reharden behind Cedric's head however two could play at this game. Cedric turned to sit on Harry's face so not only did Harry get to appreciate Cedric's firm and rippling buttocks but had his cock forced down his throat. Whilst enjoying Harry's slurping and ministrations on his own organ Cedric noticed Harry's organ standing at attention for him and he immediately lent forward and spat on it to lubricate it all around. Furthermore he started to wrap and twist his hands around it so that he could enjoy the view and pleasure of Harry sucking him off whilst getting Harry off. Harry had now started humming around Cedric's length as he had become somewhat accustomed to Cedric's girth and was toying at Cedric's hole but by this point he was getting close to cumming and tried to pull away to warn Cedric but Cedric ceased his moment. He forced his cock right down Harry's throat whilst Harry came over Cedric's chest and moaned around the aforementioned own cock which drove him wild and thus pulled his own member out. He turned around in time to cum with multiple thick ropes over Harry's face whilst his screams of "ARGHH" and "Harry" reverberated across the tent.

Cedric immediately leaned down and started to deeply kiss Harry despite his cum being pooled across his face - all he knew was he had to show this boy his feelings for him and this was obviously a mutual feeling with Harry judging by the way he was returning the favour. Cedric was the first to break away and lean their sated bodies together and touch their foreheads together whilst smiling and sharing a small smile whilst the pair of them looked like a couple of Cheshire cats. "That was amazing" Cedric stated whilst Harry replied "You were amazing" of which the only comment Cedric's post-orgasm mind could come to was "WE were amazing" and gave a brilliant smile and then leaned in for a small kiss.

The two boys cast Scourgify charms on each other to get the dry and wet cum off of each other which they hadn't both eaten up and then both got dressed. Before they realized it the penultimate BANG! of the canon had gone off for Cedric to enter the enclosure of which Harry's reply was to smack his firm arse glad only in his robes and state "Go get 'em my big badger" of which Cedric replied: "You go my lion" and they shared a small kiss then he stepped forward and hesitated before turning and giving Harry a cheeky smile and says, "This isn't the only robe I wear nothing under" at which point he winks and leaves the tent and Harry to ponder his last comment and he goes off to meet his fate.

Okay - I know that it is far from the best and I bet it got repetitive for people so if you stuck it out this long thank-you for reading one Cedric fans little story. I believe this couple, and male pairings with Cedric in general, get very little attention as there are very few recent smutty readings of them I have found but there are some I am hoping will one day be updated.

Anyway thank-you for putting up with my brooding and comments - any feedback is always appreciated and I apologise that this is probably riddled with errors in spelling and grammar as some parts were written late at night.

I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing from anyone of the readers who may stumble across this little attempt at story writing.


End file.
